l. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inverter having overload current protection in which at least two turnoff semiconductor components are provided between a positive and a negative supply line in the sense of a half-bridge circuit.
2. Discussion of Background
When high-power semiconductor components are used, for example, in inverter circuits, a fast and an as transient free as possible current detection is of eminent importance if it is a matter of being able to respond to short circuits external to the circuit or to unintentional re-triggerings correctly and in good time. In IGBT circuits, for example, this makes it possible to turn off the power switches even after a short time in the saturation mode. IGBTs can also be utilized better if they no longer have to be so lightly triggered that they are able to withstand the saturation mode for a certain time.
Components with two-sided injection (GTO, FSGTO, FCTh, SITh, MCT etc.) can only be protected against destruction in a low-inductance supply circuit if it is possible to block them before their maximum turn-off current is reached.